Activated
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: Thorne's father was a Navy Seal, her mother a Olympic gymnast. Result: A born fighter. When she helps Red Hood escape Batman, she comes home to see her home and her father's gun store in flames. She escapes the Orphanage and starts out on her own, with nothing but her Beretta 92FS Inox and her fathers SIG Sauer P220, gymnastic skills, and her instincts.
1. Beginnings

Thorne was cleaning off a Beretta 92FS Inox in her father's massive store. It sold Glock 26s to Heckler and Koch MP5A3s. Body armour to Tasers. She had oil on her face, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her jeans were covered in dirt and grease. Her T-shirt wasn't any better off. Her Volatile faux leather combat boots that were the best cared for. Her father walked downstairs and looked at her, shaking his head.  
"Thorne, what am I going to do with you." he said, she looked up and ran a hand through her blonde hair, grinning.  
"You could let me go upstairs and take a shower so I can go to Barbara's after gymnastics?" she asked, placing the gun on the table. He sighed and waved her off. Her mother had been an Olympic gymnast, and she had inherited the skills. She took a really quick shower, and changed into her Vince black tank and Armani Jean khaki pants. Then packed her sleepover bag, and walked to the garage were her dads old Kawasaki Ninja Black motorcycle which she had fixed a few months ago. Her dad had been a Navy Seal, commander in the Armed Forces, then a ROTC teacher, then he retired to his gun shop. Where more often than not, criminals bought their supplies. She got on and took off into the night.

She had just said goodnight to Barbara at the front doors and got on her motorcycle. When Red Hood himself fell on her. Literally. He fell off the top of the building and crashed into her motorcycle. He got up cursing and collapsed, his leg broken. Then he seemed to notice her, cursing still. She helped him up and he struggled slightly.  
"Relax... I only want to help. Honest." she whispered, looking around to see if anyone was around. She asked him if she could set his leg. He nodded and she set it and he cursed a bit louder. She looked around again, seeing no one she helped him up onto her bike. He looked more conscious as she got on after him and started the cycle and took off into the night.

She had barely made it ten miles when she saw the Batmobile behind her. She realized that she was probably breaking the law. The Red Hood clenched his hands tighter around her waist and whispered:  
"We need to lose them."  
"How? This is Batman we are talking about."  
"You need to go to where a lot of people are. A outdoor party or something."  
"There is one on Owl street."  
"That's behind us."  
"I know. Hold on tight." she whispered back and at the last moment before a turn, she swirled around a lamp post and took off back the way she came. Batman wasn't giving up easily though. He turned around and took off after them. But they had gotten a lead. After driving a few more miles he asked:  
"Why are you helping me? I am genuinely curious."  
She could tell he was grinning behind his mask as she said, rather surprisingly to him, even herself:  
"I hate the Batman."  
The Red Hood almost fell off. He repositioned himself chuckling and asked:  
"And why is that?"  
"He should kill people like the Joker. The man who murdered my mother and the rest of my family."  
The Red Hood stiffened and asked:  
"You are a orphan?"  
"No. I live with my father. He owns the gun shop in Crime Alley."  
"The one with the apartment on top?" he asked. "I buy all my ammo and guns there."  
"That's the one... Wait are you one of those 'Special Circumstances' people my dad sees?"  
"(Laughs.) Probably, what's your name?"  
"Thorne."  
"Interesting name."  
"Got something to say?"  
"No. I like names like that. Ann and Sara are boring names."  
"Hmm... Did the infamous Red Hood just complement my name?"  
"Only for pretty girls it if it's a Friday."  
"So you think I'm pretty?"  
"No. It's a Friday."  
She slowed her bike and turned to him. He started laughing again and she blushed. He looked behind him and said, quickly:  
"Hurry up! Did you forget something?"  
"Like it was Friday?"  
"No the Batman is behind us!"  
"Shit!" she said and took off. The Batmobile caught up to them just as the hit Owl Street.  
To say it was packed was a understatement.  
There was at least three hundred people. She prayed and took off down the sidewalk. Leaving the Batmobile behind. The Red Hood laughed as they took off out the party and the took off toward her house. She smelled smoke. She pulled onto her street and screamed. Her home was in flames. Red Hood stopped the motorcycle so they wouldn't crash. She jumped off the bike and pushed past the crowd of people. Firefighters tried to stop her. They pulled her back.  
"Sweetheart you can't go in there." one of the woman firefighters said. Then a fireman shouted:  
"Arson Mary! Someone set this! I can smell the gasoline!"  
Someone set it. Someone tried to kill them. Her father...  
"My father! Where is he?!" she shouted, struggling. A stretcher passed by covered in black plastic. The woman firefighter held her back,but she still struggled, she called over the paramedic who injected her with a sedative. Her world faded away. Where her home wasn't in flames, where her father wasn't dead...  
_What do you think? R&R! Next Chapter coming right up!_


	2. Free

She woke up in a huge room, clothes from last night still on. One with five twin beds on each side and trunks in front of them. The walls were white and peeling off, you could see the concrete behind it. She knew where she was. The Gotham orphanage. She had read about it, heard about the abused children. How malnutritied they were. They ended up selling drugs later in life and the girls being forced to become hookers and...  
She swallowed in and grabbed her backpack which thankfully nothing had been stolen. Her Beretta 92FS Inox and her fathers SIG Sauer P220. Five magazines each. And two changes of clothes, her Vince collarless leather jacket, and a maroon Alexander Wang sweater, two pairs of thick black leggings, Patagonia black vest, Patagonia black hoodie, four pairs of thick socks which were white and other bright colors. Three tanks, two bras, and four pairs of underwear. She had been prepared for a sleepover at Barbara's. After emptying the contents onto her bed, she found a wallet with five hundred dollars, a hairbrush, her old ipod shuffle, a old Nancy drew novel, aviators and a photo of her father, mother and herself at the shop. Her throat swelled as she placed the photo between her clothes so it wouldn't be ruined. She also realized the windows had bars on them. She prayed her motorcycle was still hers as she walked down the hallway. One of the nuns rushed towards her, a kind smile on her face.  
"My motorcycle." she said, bluntly. "Where is it?"  
The nun said, smiling weakly:  
"Locked up. You won't get it back until you turn eighteen."  
She froze and asked, calmly, controlling herself:  
"Where is it?"  
"Police station."  
"Excellent." she said, then without warning she slammed her SIG Sauer P220 onto the nuns skull. She collapsed and Thorne pulled her into a closet. She moved forward with purpose. As she entered the big room she saw a markerboard with '_We are at school.' _written on it. She smiled and thought her luck couldn't get any better. She walked straight out the doors and she saw the alarm light click on. It was a silent alarm, and she knew she only had seconds as she ran onto the busy street. They would never catch her. She waved down a cab and got in with a 'Police Station.' And if he sped up she'd pay him twenty more. He took off toward the station, just as four squad cars pass by. She smiled in happiness as she realized something. _She was free!_

* * *

She had changed in the cafe by the station. She now wore her armani khakis and her sweater. Pushing in her aviators she ordered a cappuccino, grabbing it she pushed her Quicksilver brown and navy rough material back pack bag over her shoulder and took off down the street. She walked through the police doors, they were in a panic. Apparently Two-Face had escaped. She asked the police officer at the front desk if there was a black Kawasaki motorcycle downstairs. The poor woman nodded and handed her the keys to the lock and waved her off. She walked downstairs and ran into the commisioner. Shit.  
"I'm sorry." she muttered as she pushed herself against the wall as a stampede of officers ran after the commissioner. She wiped sweat of her forehead as she went down to the garage where the police people kept their cars. She searched for her motorcycle, she found it locked up. She unlocked it and dusted it off. She climbed on and took off down the street.

* * *

**Forty eight hours later...**  
The Commissioner was standing by the Batsignal.  
"You called?" Batman said out of the shadows.  
"A girl is missing. She broke out of the orphanage and stole back her black Kawasaki motorcycle and went into her father's underground shop, and picked up these supplies." he handed him the list. Batman's eyes widened behind his mask as he read:  
"Heckler and Kock MP7s... SIG SG 552s... a Mossberg 590... and a Styr HS.50. Commissioner how on earth has anyone not noticed a girl with these hasn't been caught?"  
"We think she joined a gang. Her father was Dylan Robertson. He was a commander in the armed forces, EX Navy seal, ROTC teacher. The works. He probably taught her all he knows."  
"I'll work on it. Goodnight commissioner."

* * *

She had noticed the letter in her jacket once she had crashed at a safehouse her father had bought. Thanking God for his paranoia she crashed on a military issued bed and kicked off her boots and opened it.  
_Thorne if you need me I will be at the top of Wayne enterprises on the second of November at twelve O' twelve. I always wanted an apprentice. PS. I'm sorry about your dad._  
She knew who wrote it. She looked at her shuffle and saw she had two days. She relaxed as she locked the three locks on the concrete door. She changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank, changed her mind and pulled on her leggings and threw on socks and boots in case of need of a quick getaway. She flopped onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

She woke up when her alarm on her shuffle rang at seven o'clock. She decided she needed to sort out her stuff. She put her sniper, SIG SG 552, Heckler and Kock MP7 and Mossberg 590 in a Cello case, hidden under a real cello. She refilled her backpack and filled it with clean clothes, she had been forced to hang them up to dry due to lack of dryer. But maybe that had been a good thing. She pulled off her boots and socks and pulled out a yoga mat from the closet and started her exercises. Which consisted of fifty pushups and fifty sit ups. She played RIP by Rita Ora. (A.N I do not own!)  
"_**RIP to the girl you used to see. Her days are over, baby she's over! I decided to give you all of me! Baby come closer! Baby come closer!"**_  
She decided from then on to live life like she wanted. She would join Red Hood and train as hard as she could. Kill people like the Joker. When she finished she walked to the pantry and looked around. At least seventy gallons of water, three boxes of energy bars, canned vegetables, fruit, and dried beef. She grabbed a can of pineapple, dusted of the can and looked around. The apartment was small, but essential. Her bunk bed was in the corner next to the door, a sink, shower and washing machine on the other side. The floor had her three gun cases, yoga mat and her backpack. There was a window, on the north side, but it was one way. She started eating pineapple and drank water. Cursing the fact that she threw away her cappuccino. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of leggings, black leather jacket, tank, and her boots. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, applied chapstick(Hey it's cold!) She grabbed her cello case and backpack and took off.  
To where you might ask? That's classified.


	3. Partners

_BTW: Jason is 21._  
Thorne had doubled back to drop her cello off back at the safehouse, she wouldn't need it where she was going. She was going to see a friend. No not Red Hood. Her friend, Barbara, who was going to the Wayne enterprises benefit party, which also doubled for her meeting with Red Hood. Then she realized she needed a dress.  
Shit.  
She had to go shopping.  
She got on her motorcycle and put on her helmet. She took off down the streets. She loved her motorcycle. She zoomed by houses and buildings. The whole world was just a blur. She pulled up to the BEBE store on thirteenth and took off her helmet, and walked in. The woman at the counter walked up to her and asked:  
"May I help you?"  
She sighed and said:  
"I need a dress. I'm going to the Wayne party tonight."  
The lady smiled and waved her forward. She looked at the racks of _very _short dresses and wanted to die. The lady grabbed five dresses and pushed her into the dressing room. She handed her a Pintuck Coated Jersey Dress. She tried it on the lady shook her head and handed her a Cascading Ruffle Satin Pencil Dress, she tried it on, then she tried on a Sequin Lace Dress, then BEBE Tribal Rings Studded Knit Bodycon Dress. The lady squealed and pushed her in front of a mirror. She stared as she looked at herself in the mirror. She purchased the dress as well as a pair of Casadei black high heels. She then got her hair and makeup done, professionally. By that time it was nine o'clock. She got on her motorcycle and took off for Wayne Manor.

* * *

The party was huge. Then again, so was the manor. A elderly old man invited her in. She ignored him and observed the party/fundraiser thing. She was calmed by her Beretta 92FS Inox and SIG Sauer P220 under her dress. She was not comforted by her high heels, even though her father made her wear them across a balance beam. The floors were very slick. She walked over to the bar and handed the bartender a fake ID, she was only seventeen after all. He glanced at her card, then at her, and handed her a glass of champagne. She grabbed it and looked for Barbara, she saw a flash of red hair, and her best friend walked toward the bar.  
"Aren't you a little too young, Babs?" she asked. Barbara jumped and whirled around. She looked horrified and she asked, nervously:  
"What? Is the dress too short?"  
"You shouldn't be here." Barbara whispered.  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
"You ran away from the orphanage."  
"Funny. I heard that orphans weren't posted for the public until three days of stay."  
Barbara froze.  
"And I also heard that Commissioners couldn't tell family if orphans escaped. Due to the danger of the families killer or killers tracking them down. Somethin' you wanna tell me?" she finished, taking a tiny sip of champagne.  
Barbara tried to speak, closed her mouth, and opened it. But Thorne knew something that had threatened their friendship for years.  
"_Or the fact that you are the one and only Batgirl._" she whispered in Barbara's ear. She dumped her champagne glass and it shattered. "Whoops!" she exclaimed. She bent down and picked up the shards of glass and placed the pieces on the counter. Barbara looked like a statue as she walked off. But the commissioner blocked her way.  
"Ms. Thorne. You are surrounded, you may come quietly or by force." he said, forcefully. Everyone stopped and stared. She pulled a compact mirror and cover up out of her clutch and applied a bit to her forehead. Or so it seemed, but she was actually looking at the four waiters that had advanced on her. She smiled and looked up at the Commissioner and smiled, and said:  
"I have backup Commissioner. In the form of your daughter."  
She pointed at Barbara and everyone gasped. She activated a comn in her ear and turned it up as high as it would go and said:  
"Hello Commissioner."  
Barbara wrenched a comn out of her ear and stared at it like it was a bomb. Everyone was in chaos. She chose that time to pull out her Beretta 92FS Inox and shot a waiter. She then used the body as a meat shield as the other officers fired. She then shouted to the Commissioner as she reached the balcony:  
"OH! AND BTW: THAT WAS JUST A TRICK!"  
And she jumped out the window. The living officer, the commissioner ran and looked over the balcony as a motorcycle drove off.

* * *

Jason Todd was impressed, and he is not easily impressed. He was waiting on the roof, watching the chaos dying down. Police men were leaving the scene. Everyone was shakily leaving, their fur coats that cost more than his AK-47 over their shoulders. It was twelve and he was getting impatient. He would like nothing more than to walk into Wayne Manor and shoot some more people down, cause a bit more chaos. He liked chaos. He then heard cello music from behind him and he whirled around to see the woman of the hour, no year, playing the cello.  
"That looked like fun." he said, she looked up and smiled.  
"Playing the cello or kicking the Commissioner's ass at his own game?"  
"Last one."  
"Then hell yes!" she exclaimed. She stood up, dress off, black leggings, Patagonia black vest, Patagonia black hoodie on. Jason was kind of disappointed.  
'Woah, don't think like _that_.' he thought. She smiled and waved him forward, he advanced and she opened the bottom of the case to reveal Heckler and Kock MP7, SIG SG 552s, a Mossberg 590, and a Styr HS.50. He wolf-whistled and fingered the weapons.  
"And there is more than that came from. My dad had a safe house in Metropolis. It is like a army base." she said, seriously. He held out his hand. She took it and smiled. He watched as she repacked the case and looked behind herself.  
"You are leaving your past behind here. All bonds you have had in the past are gone. Except revenge, that is what helps drive people forward. We will kill the Joker, on our terms. We will take over the crime world. Kill when necessary. Do you accept?" Red-Hood said, he handed her a purple domino mask and helmet.  
Thorne took in a deep breath and said:  
"Yes, I accept." And she put on the mask and helmet.  
Red-Hood then asked:  
"What will be your new name?"  
She thought for a moment and said:  
"Mercy."  
Red-Hood smiled behind his mask and said:  
"Congratulations. Now whaddya say we fight the Bat?"  
She whirled around to see a very angry Batman and Robin.  
"Red-Hood. You should know better." Batman growled. "Taking on a apprentice."  
Thorne AKA: Mercy was extremely offended.  
"I am _not _an apprentice." she said, stubbornly. Luckily the mask disguised her voice. Batman ignored her and stared at Red-Hood.  
"She's just a partner Bats! No problem!" Red-Hood said, he sounded so normal he might have been explaining why it was going to rain tomorrow, then his tone changed. "Besides, it's none of your business."  
Batman growled again. Robin suddenly jumped Mercy and they started wrestling. Red-Hood chose that moment to fight Batman. It was chaotic. Mercy kicked and punched with all of her strength. This kid was good, she'd give him that. But she would not lose! Not in front of Jason! She then head-butted him unexpectedly. The kid swore. Her father always told her she had a hard head. She then kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed on the ground as she took a syringe out of her pocket and stabbed him with it. She took the syringe and stuffed it back in her pocket. Red-Hood and Batman were fighting, but not as dirty as she had fought baby bird. Red-Hood dodged a punch and pointed to Robin. Batman turned to see Robin on the ground. He ran to him and checked his pulse. He picked Robin up and said:  
"This isn't over."  
And vanished.  
Red-Hood whooped and spun Mercy around to face him.  
"You nailed that! You took down demon child!"  
"I didn't kill him." Mercy muttered, Red-Hood snorted and said:  
"That'll make it worse for demon child! His pride..."  
"Why do you call him demon child?" she asked, curious. They jumped off the roof and toward their bikes.  
"Oh, I'll tell you later. But that was a score!" he said, jumping on his bike. She slid onto her's and latched the cello case to the magnetic strip on the bike. And they took off. But unknown to them someone was watching them.  
A green haired, red lipped someone.

_R&R!_


	4. Alone

_I changed Jason's age, he is twenty._  
They arrived at crime alley. Mercy's throat swelled as she drove past the charred remains of her home. Red Hood drove a bit slower but Mercy sped up. He sighed behind his helmet and sped up after her. They arrived at Jason's apartment. When she got off the bike she felt something pull and she felt the blood pour out. She screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching her shoulder in agony. Jason rushed over to her and knocked her out.

* * *

She woke up to see the inside of a fairly nice apartment. Good for crime alley. She looked at the tight bandage on her shoulder. Sighed, and rose from the couch. She looked around and decided to clean. Her father always said she was a clean freak. She picked up the stray things of the floor. Which took twenty minutes. She grabbed a hamper and threw the dirty clothes in it, threw the beer bottles and trash into a garbage bag. Got dressed and walked outside to put the garbage out. She grabbed a random sheet of paper and scribbled that she had gone out to take the garbage. Knowing her luck he would come outside spraying bullets. She grabbed the bag and pulled on her pair of boots and opened the door. Walking out she went outside quickly to drop off the bag. She dropped it off and took off back up the steps before anyone could see her. She jogged back up the steps and locked the door behind her. She ripped up the note and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised. The fridge was decent. Nothing had gone past its expiration date, he had the necessities, milk, bread, butter, cheese, and leftovers from pizza to Chinese. She looked in the cabinets and saw an unopened thing of flour, sugar that had been open, coffee, unopened baking powder and baking soda, and honey nut cheerios. She pulled out the milk, flour, baking powder, sugar, eggs and butter. She pulled out a frying pan and after intense scrubbing put it on the seemingly untouched stove. She started the burner and got to work.

* * *

Jason woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He dazedly got out of bed and opened the door to see Thorne flipping pancakes. She turned and waved to the coffee pot and pushed a plate of buttered pancakes.  
"No syrup..." Jason complained. Sitting down at the counter. She threw a fork and knife at him and he caught them digging into his pancakes.  
"And who's fault is that. You didn't keep syrup in the apartment." Thorne said, hands on her hips. Shutting off the burner. She grabbed her own plate of pancakes and sat next to him and shoved in pancakes. He watched her go through five pancakes in less than four minutes. She saw him watching and grabbed his pancake and hit him in the face with it.  
"Oh no you don't." Jason growled as he threw a pancake at her. She grabbed the thing of flour and smiled evilly. "Don't even think-" Jason started and without warning knocked her to the ground. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him down with her. He was right on top of her. They were breathing heavily. He pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was typing into the batcomputer with such force that Alfred gave him the evil eye.  
"Master Wayne, if I may. Jason-"  
"Alfred, he took on a partner. That was close to his age. Who has more skill than Damian." He pointed to the small boy on the cot.  
"_MasterWayne._" Alfred said with emphasis. "You do realize that he is human. And humans get lonely sir."  
Bruce stopped dead. He hadn't thought of that.  
"And sir. Don't you think that even someone like Master Jason needs someone else in his life?"  
Bruce took in a deep breath and said something that had been hanging over him for years:  
"Alfred. What did I do wrong? I tried with him Alfred. And yet he came back to life and did the thing I told him never to do."  
Alfred sat down on a chair and said:  
"Master Bruce, he believes that you should have avenged him in his death. You didn't. When he came back you didn't try to stop him-"  
"I did try!"  
"-You didn't try hard enough. He wanted you to drag him back home kicking and screaming. You didn't. He went off on his own. Alone."  
Bruce collapsed into a chair, his face in his hands.  
"He was my greatest failure Alfred."  
"Then he met miss Thorne. They have so much in common. Mother's dead. The Joker ruined their lives. And then the weapon situation. He met her at her worst time. She would've shattered if not for him. She apparently gave her a reason to carry on."  
"The worst way, revenge."  
"Very true. But don't you remember why you became Batman? It was for revenge wasn't it?"  
"Yes but I didn't kill people."  
"Master Bruce. Have there been any deaths except the night when Commissioner Gordon cornered her around hundreds of people? He gave her no choice."  
"She should've turned herself in!"  
"Would anyone have? She has pride Master Bruce, do you think she would've just walked over nicely?"

"Exactly. Now if you excuse me. I need to start lunch."

* * *

Red Hood and Mercy were watching Gotham from the top of a skyscraper. They couldn't let their feelings for each other get in the way. But Red Hood was a bit more protective as they spotted a gun trade down by the docks. Mercy jumped off the skyscraper and took off across the buildings.  
"Your such a child." Red Hood said as he caught up to her. She laughed and asked:  
"Do children carry around SIG SG 552s?"  
"I guess not." Jason laughed as they jumped the dirty thugs. The thugs moved forward and were taken down after Mercy's shout:  
"Eat lead Bitches!"  
And they did. Jason and Mercy picked through the boxes of guns and Mercy whined:  
"Can we take some?"  
"Check them for tracers."  
"Oh don't worry Hoody! You won't need to!"  
It was the Joker.


	5. First Mission

Red Hood spun around and Mercy pulled out her Heckler and Koch MP7. The Joker moved forward and Mercy shot him, hitting his left lung. He coughed and laughed as he fell forward and then suddenly got up and shot Red Hood in the head, killing him. She screamed as he pulled the trigger on her and her world went away...  
She shot up from the couch and screamed. Red Hood ran into the room holding his pistol and looking wildly around the room. He didn't even seem to care that he was just wearing boxer shorts and that his hair looked like a birds nest. Hers probably looked worse. He looked at her and sighed as he sat on the couch and pulled her towards him. She was still breathing like she had been running on her treadmill for four hours.  
"Nightmare?" he asked her, looking concerned.  
She just nodded and hated how weak she looked. She shook her head and fell back on the futon. Jason started playing with her hair. She pretended to whine and hid under the comforter. He pulled the comforter up and threw it on the floor. She curled up into a ball and he smiled and started kissing her. She kissed him back. They were in a deep kiss when a man with red hair, red domino mask and red arrows appeared. Jason drew his pistol again and cursed when he saw Roy.  
"Damn it Roy! Have you ever heard of a door?" Jason cursed as he placed his gun on the table and looked behind Roy as if looking for someone else. "This is my partner, Mercy."  
"In more ways than one." Roy said amused as Mercy blushed pink.  
"Not now Roy... Do you have the plans?" Jason said and he flicked on the lights. Mercy got off the couch and threw on a black Otis Maclain scoop neck shirt, black Givenchy slimming legging, and black Wet Seal short lace up boots. Courtesy of robbing a bank a few weeks ago, they had a lot of money, and they didn't even go as their alter egos! They went as regular robbers, and stole at least two million. In euros and dollars! So she had gone on a shopping spree, a big one! She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and washed her face. She walked back into the room and slid in the chair next to Roy. He didn't look up as she scanned the reports.  
"What is a girl like you doing here?" he asked, looking at her with disapproval. She moved so fast that Jason smiled as she pulled his arms back and put her right foot to his back, ready to break his arms. He flipped out of her grip and she slammed his face with her foot and broke his nose and she pulled out her Beretta 92FS Inox and put it to his forehead. Jason let out a bark of laughter and said:  
"Mercy, let him go."  
She snarled and said:  
"Not until he apologizes, and if he doesn't in the next thirty seconds I will castrate him."  
Roy rolled his eyes and said:  
"Sorry."  
She pinched his nose again as she rose into the air and took her seat by Jason. Roy got up and held his nose. Jason waved him off to the bathroom. He shot a glare at Mercy and she grabbed her knife from her boot and held it straight out at him. He stomped off and Jason turned to her.  
"We need him on our side you know. You can't just slam people down like that." he said as he pulled her into his lap. She fumed and crossed her arms as she muttered:  
"Just a girl I'll show him a girl..."  
He laughed and she moved to her seat so she could look at the papers.  
"This is in Arabic... Are we going on a trip?"  
"Can you read it? I can't even read Spanish." Jason said as he looked at the papers. She frowned and said:  
"Just the easy stuff like hello and thank you and stuff like that. And I will teach you Spanish."  
Jason groaned and threw a pencil at her, which she caught and broke with ease. By that time Roy had come back and sat down and said:  
"Ras Al Ghul wants us to get a certain nerve gas from a Luthor industries in Metropolis. If we get it we get _it_. At least fifty percent of it, and when we get it we can-"  
"Woah, hold it. We are helping _Ras Al Ghul _get his hands on a _nerve gas._" Jason said slowly. Personally she thought it wasn't a bad idea. If they had the league on their side it would be good. And her father's safehouse was there too! And she wanted a reason to pull out some of her new toys.  
"Jason... Maybe its not a bad idea... Remember the place I told you about... And if we have the league on our side..." she said slowly. Roy smiled and nodded her on. Jason looked at Roy and asked:  
"Is Talia coming?"  
Roy smiled slyly and looked at Mercy and said:  
"You mean your old lover?"  
Jason was furious as Mercy gaped and he stood up and leaned dangerously over Roy.  
"_You may be one of my best friends. But if you don't get out of here and don't come back in three days for the mission _I _will kill you._" Jason said slowly and angrily. Roy backed off and walked out and slammed the door behind him. Mercy's face was a tomato red and she ducked out of the room and collapsed onto the couch breathing slowly and inside thinking:  
'Does he expect us to have _that_ kind of relationship? I mean... Oh hell here he comes, act natural...'  
He sat on the edge of the futon and took in a deep breath.  
"Talia and I had a... Interesting relationship... Not really love just..."  
"Friends with benefits?"  
He moved closer to her and played with her hair. He took in another deep breath and said:  
"Not even that... Not... Not how I feel now... She means nothing to me now, you do... You gave me a reason... Not just to kill the Joker but something after that..."  
And then she kissed him, he was taken aback for a moment but then kissed her back. They were kissing so long that time seemed to have stopped, or sped up. She couldn't tell. When they pulled apart he kissed her lightly once and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest and asked:  
"Jason?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tomorrow, can train and pretend that Roy never said anything?"  
"On one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"I get one more kiss."  
"Deal."  
No one could say that that night was dull.


	6. Final Warning

Mercy was packing her bags, she couldn't decide what she wanted to bring!  
"JASON!" she shouted. He walked in, looking nervous.  
"Tell me, should I carry my Styr HS.50 or my Mossberg 590? I can't decide!" she said, running her hair through her recently cut blonde hair. He sighed and said:  
"I'll take the mossberg if you take the Styr and my Glock 17."  
"Deal, but I still need room for clothes... I know! I'll use them to cushion my babies!"  
And her babies were state of the art weapons, that showed how much Jason loved her.  
"That's perfectly fine, but we still need to figure out what is going to happen after we break out of lexcorp! Superman is bound to show." Jason said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Hmm... Can we set a distraction perhaps?"  
"Kidnap?"  
"Opposite of yes."  
"Hmm... Massive bank robbery?"  
"Nope." she said as she folded her clothes.  
"Bomb?"  
"If worst comes to worst?"  
"Was that a yes?" Jason said, getting impatient as he helped pack.  
"Nope." she said, grabbing her boots and lovingly put them in a safe spot.  
"I give up!" he said, slamming his only duffel shut.  
"Blackmail!" she said in a sing-song voice.  
"That is the most dirty, evil way to play." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and continued packing. "And _that _is why you are my partner."  
"I've had bad experiences with partners..."  
"I'm thinking... I am the smart one after all."  
She closed the suitcase and whirled around.  
"What about the nasty cow incident!" she said through gritted teeth.  
He raised his hands in surrender but stood his ground as he said:  
"We all agreed the cow seemed perfectly trained at the time."  
"I guess it was trained to you! You weren't the one that got squashed!" she said angrily, but her twinkling eyes gave it away. Then she remembered something and she felt the tears in her eyes.  
"What? Was it really that bad? Listen Mercy I-"  
"No I just remembered the time when I found out who Batgirl was. She was my best friend." she said, sadly.  
"You were friends with _her_?" Jason asked, incredulous. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"You told me to leave my past behind. But she did something unforgivable to my dad once..."  
_**It was around summertime last year. I was riding home and I saw someone in my dad's shop. He was on business so I went downstairs to investigate. I dove behind a shelf as they examined the weapons.**_  
_**It was Batman and Batgirl, they were picking through **_**my** _**father's weapons. **_  
"_**I recognize these." Batman muttered looking closely at the guns. **_  
"_**I know, but we can't say anything." Batgirl said. **_  
_**Batman looked at her and asked:**_  
"_**And why not?" **_  
"_**My friend's dad owns this place. He probably didn't know who he was selling to. If Thorne's dad gets carted off to prison because of an innocent mistake, she goes to the orphanage. I can't let that happen." **_  
_**Batman looked around and he shut the door and whispered:**_  
"_**Barbara. You can't just let this man go because you're friend's dad-" **_  
"_**Bruce. If you turn him in I tell everyone about my identity." **_  
_**He was taken aback. **_  
"_**You wouldn't." **_  
'_**Oh I think she would.' I thought. 'Barbara is one of the most stubborn people I know.' **_  
"_**I would. Now we are leaving this place and never coming back." **_  
_**Batman stared her down, she stared back. Finally Batman said:**_  
"_**Fine. But one more thing like this and you are out." **_  
"_**Thats fine if my friend is safe."**_

* * *

_**A few weeks later... **_  
"_**Hey Babs! Wait up!" I called. She stopped on her walk home and I caught up to her. **_  
"_**Hey Bramble and Thorns! Whatcha want?" **_  
_**Thorne looked around and asked:**_  
"_**Barbara... Is there something you want to tell me?" **_  
_**I didn't notice it then but she looked warily at me. **_  
"_**No... Why?" **_  
"_**Okay seriously, last chance. Tell me." I asked, getting angry. Here was my best friend, lying to my face. **_  
"_**Tell you what?!" she asked. Getting annoyed, but the color had vanished from her face. **_  
_**I had to think of a cover story. I found one and blurted:**_  
"_**Are you pregnant with Richard's kid?" I said it so fast and perfectly I could have kissed myself. **_  
_**She laughed and said:**_  
"_**No Thorne. I don't have a bun in the oven." **_  
_**I pretended to wipe sweat from my forehead and managed to keep up my act until we got home. I slammed the door behind me. I stomped to my room and screamed into my pillow.**_

* * *

Jason stared at her and then his face cracked into a smile.  
"Really Mercy, pregnant with Dick's kid?" he said, snickering.  
She stood up, furious and said:  
"I'd love to see you think of a better cover story when Roy asks why you're sleeping by yourself tonight!" she walked out the room and then shouted:  
"And don't think you'll even get a kiss from me for the next week!"  
Jason ran out the room and said:  
"Cmon Mercy!"  
"Nope!"

* * *

Mercy was on lone patrol. She loved messing with Jason. He was so unhappy that every time she looked at him she laughed hysterically. He had stomped of about fifteen minutes ago and she was free to run and jump across buildings. She had probably ran about two miles when Nightwing himself cut her off. She threw a knife at him and he had to dodge.  
"What? Do you want a taste of what your friend Robin got?" she said, standing her ground.  
"No. I'm here with a message from Batman." he said calmly.  
"What so now Batman is sending you around as messenger boy?" she taunted.  
Nightwing was getting pissed but he held it in.  
"No. He couldn't make it and he asked me to come. But thats beside the point."  
She stopped talking and rolled her eyes and waved him on.  
"He said, quote: 'This is your last chance to get out. Take it into consideration.' His words not mine."  
"You can tell him from me that he can kiss my-" she started, her hands on her hips.  
"You can tell him, if he knows what's good for him. That if he sends another message like that, and not in person. I will castrate the messenger. Capische?" Red Hood said, standing by Mercy.  
Nightwing sighed and pulled out a tiny notebook and wrote down Jason's words. He turned to Mercy and said, sighing:  
"You were saying?"  
"Tell him he can kiss my ass for all I care. Also tell him that I am shooting everyone in my way tonight because of what he said."  
"Shooting everyone in way..." Nightwing muttered as he wrote it down.  
"Your seriously writing that down?" Red Hood asked, in disbelief.  
"Yep! I want to see his face when I read it." Nightwing said, putting the pen and notepad in his pocket as he saluted and jumped off the building.  
"I kinda wanna see his face too..." Red Hood said.  
_R&R! Next chapter will be more actiony. _


	7. Cleaner

There was one thing Thorne did not like, country music. So when Roy turned on the radio. She and Starfire almost killed him, she had met her two days before and they had become close friends. Their Ford Fusion Hybrid, with tinted windows was blasting _**Imagine Dragons. Radioactive. **_  
"_**This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones-" **_  
"Babe, this may be a little late, but why didn't we get a kick ass sports car?" Jason/ Red Hood asked as they took off down the highway.(He had on sunglasses as did she.)  
"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, besides, we are going to steal one later as our getaway car, I have a Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 waiting for us at the safehouse." she said as she leaned forward to turn up the music.  
"In black?" he asked her.  
"In black." she said and she kissed his cheek before going back to her seat.  
"FUCK YEAH!" he shouted. "I always wanted one of those."  
"And Starfire and Roy can take the 10‑Lamborghini‑Aventador."  
Roy smirked and said:  
"Thanks Mercy."  
She smiled back. They had gotten on better terms since last time.  
"We are going to be on the news for years." Mercy said, grabbing a diet coke from the cooler and taking a swig. Everyone nodded and Starfire said:  
"And we will have Superman on our tails."  
"No we won't!" Mercy said, cheerfully. "Not when we know his identity!"  
They all looked at her, Jason kept his eyes on the road.  
"You know Superman's identity." Roy said, disbelieving. "How?"  
"Thats for me to know and you guys to never find out, in this situation, ignorance is a good thing." she said, wisely as she took another swig.  
They spent the rest of the card ride trying to guess his identity.

* * *

Batman was concerned as he searched for Red Hood and Mercy, they weren't in Gotham, which wasn't good. He contacted Clark Kent.  
"Clark, keep an eye out for Red Hood and his partner. They may be in Metropolis."  
"Why? What would bring them here?" Clark asked, typing on his computer.  
"... Is there anything important going on in the next week?" he asked.  
He heard him curse as he searched.  
"The only big thing is Lex Luthor is having a showing tonight... Doesn't say what, extremely private." Clark finally said.  
"They might show up, be there." he said and hung up.  
The people he had to rely on... Unless Batman took a trip to Metropolis?  
Hmm...

* * *

For the occasion Jason Todd and Thorne Robertson were now Jonathan and Evelyn Marcus, a rich married couple that owned a very large sugar cane farm in Indonesia. Apparently they also worked with the Italian Mafia, who wanted the nerve gas on the black market.  
So there they were, Jason was an excellent actor, playing the very 'friendly' husband. Who felt the need to dance with every lady. She played jealous wife who then danced with every man she could to get back at him. Finally the private meeting was beginning, they were escorted into a 'private' room. But before they could go in, Bruce Wayne and his escort for the night passed them. He didn't recognize them, due to Jason's blonde hair and blue eyes and Thorne's long auburn locks and dark sapphire eyes. They took their seats and waited. Finally their comms clicked on.  
"_Get in position." _Roy's voice crackled over the comm.  
Thorne got up and walked to Lex and whispered in his ear. He nodded and he summoned two bodyguards to follow her.  
"I hate these things." Bruce whispered to 'Jonathan'.  
Jonathan grunted in agreement, then he got up and whispered in the guard's ear. He was escorted out the same way.  
Then the shots went off.

* * *

Thorne had changed into her black kevlar lined Vince collarless jacket, black All Saints legging, black Seamless cami, black Zara leather shoes with knives that would slide out if she wanted, and leather gloves. Her helmet on. Jason cursed as he discarded his suit to reveal his outfit and pulled on his boots.  
"Do you have it?" he asked, she pulled out of her satchel a glass, missile proof box that held the nerve gas. They took off toward the east corridor, shooting down the guards. They made it to the window and they jumped onto the platform and zoomed down. They were sliding as fast as they could to the ground. They hit the bottom and took off down the street. The police cars had just pulled up to the building when they hit the safehouse. It was a underground bunker that held every gun known to mankind(and some that civilians had never heard of!) They packed the car with everything they could carry and placed the nerve gas in the back, covered by the weapons. They jumped in and Thorne revved up the engine, it responded with a roar as it took off out of the safe house and onto the surface again. They had made it to the border when they saw the boy scout, the hero of metropolis, the... Well you get it...  
They got out the car with gas masks on and the nerve gas in their hands. Superman looked apprehensive as Mercy laughed softly and she said:  
"I dare you to arrest us."  
"Give it up Mercy." Superman said. Then the League of Shadows appeared. Mercy and Red Hood jumped back in the car and took off.  
Ras smiled as the two took off into the night.

* * *

They were at the burning plant were they deposited the gas and it burned away. Into the ashes. Mercy sighed as they left the building.  
"Jason did you see the look on Superman's face?" she asked as Jason got in the drivers seat.  
"I can't believe Ras wanted it _destroyed_! Its unbelievable!" he said, laughing. Then he looked at her and asked:  
"Thorne, can we take the baby for a test drive?"  
"The baby? Really Jason?... Fine whatever, don't hit anyone."  
He smiled as they drove off to wherever the road took them.  
They were safe, for now.

* * *

_A.N. I need ideas so... If you could PM me or review me with ideas it would be appreciated. Thanks. R&R!_


	8. Captured

_Warning: Language and mild blood. _  
Mercy and Red Hood were tied back to back on a table surrounded by crime bosses, holding them at gunpoint.  
"Where is it?" one of them asked as he fiddled with his mustache.  
'You mean you're charming good looks?" Mercy asked innocently.  
"Mercy, you can't lose what you don't have!" Red Hood said, smirking behind his helmet.  
"Shut the fuck up." one of the thugs said, putting his Glock 17 to her heart. She giggled and said:  
"I always wanted a Glock 17... Red Hood can I keep it?"  
Red Hood rolled his eyes behind his mask and said:  
"I guess, but usually people collect art Mercy, not weapons."  
"Weapons to me is art!" she insisted.  
"SHUT UP!" Rupert Thorne shouted, adjusting his suit. He collected himself and asked:  
"You thought you could hijack my gun shipment? Hm?"  
"It wasn't that hard." Mercy said, honestly as she broke her binds. Red Hood broke his and they waited.  
"Well look where it got you." he said, smirking. Suddenly the partners jumped two thugs and stole their guns, shot the rest and pointed them at the bosses. They held their hands up and just as they were about to fire Nightwing crashed in on them.  
"Move Nightwing." Red Hood said as he cocked the guards mossberg 500. Mercy cocked the Glock 17.  
"Don't shoot them." Nightwing said, Mercy aimed the gun and fired.  
The blood spread across the floor.

* * *

"Nightwing packs a kick." Mercy said as she bandaged her shoulder. Wincing as she stumbled to the couch.  
"He was mad that you shot two crime bosses." Jason said as he handed her a glass of water and flicked on the TV. She sighed as she felt her shoulder again. He looked at her and asked:  
"Are they broken?"  
She shook her head and started fishtail braiding her hair. Jason leaned forward and turned up the TV.  
"-Sightings of a new vigilante known now as 'Eros' has been spotted taking down a robbery on twenty second and fourth. Well Jonathan they seem to be poppin up everywhere now!" the newscaster said. Jason started getting dressed and Thorne looked at him.  
"You aren't serious." she said.  
"I am, I need to get to him before Batman does." he said and Mercy pushed herself up, only to drop the glass onto the floor and she asked, dazedly:  
"What did you do to me?"  
Jason helped her onto the pillows.  
"I need you to rest, relax."  
She struggled lightly and her grip relaxed on his hand. She slumped onto the pillows and Jason smoothed back her hair and left the apartment.

* * *

Batman watched Red Hood take off and he motioned for Robin to follow him. They moved toward the apartments and Robin kicked open the door. They moved silently in to see Thorne sleeping soundly, mask still on. There was a shattered glass on the floor and Batman examined it and said:  
"He sedated her, but why?..."  
Robin looked at the weapons with interest as Batman hoisted Mercy over his shoulder and they left the apartment

* * *

Mercy woke up strapped to a operation table and she saw a very familiar figure at a huge computer. She had been removed of her boots, jacket, and gloves. Her weapons were gone too.  
"Don't move." a also very familiar voice said. It was Robin.  
"Come back for more? You little coward! Fight me like a woman!" she snarled and she spat at him.  
"Robin, leave her alone." Batman's voice said as he stood up from the computer.  
"Don't get me started on _you_." she snarled at him, then she laughed and said:  
"When Red Hood finds out you took me Bruce Wayne's mansion is going to look like the hospital from the walking dead. Tell me, how useful is Alfred going to be dead?"  
Batman's face contorted into the one he used for people like the Joker.  
"Why are you working with Red Hood?" he asked her.  
She looked at him and sneered at him.  
"Because you didn't kill the Joker. He murdered my mother. Tore her into shreds in front of my eyes. Started with her toes, then her fingers, then her hands, then her feet, then he drained her body of blood and gave her body to the hyenas to eat. Thats why I joined Red Hood, we are going to kill the Joker, because if anyone deserves it, he does." she said and her voices cracked.  
Batman remembered that night, he had only made it in time to save the girl. He would've adopted her if her father had not come back to take care of her. That was were his mistake was made, her father had trained her into this. He knocked her out and she slumped onto the table.  
"Tie her up and drop her off at the park." he said to Robin. He gave him a look before dragging her roughly and without care, out of the room.

* * *

Jason had convinced the kid, with a bit more force than necessary, to not be a vigilante. He had just come home to see the door kicked in.  
'Fuck, fuck, fuckity.' he tought as he ran into the apartment. She wasn't there. He cursed as he looked around, then he saw the tracks and recognized the style.  
_Batman. _  
He loaded a Heckler & Koch MP5A3, and his AK-47 and fixed the door. He then jumped on his motorcycle and took off toward Wayne Manor.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he looked out the window and saw Red Hood zoom up the drive and skid to a halt outside. He got off the bike and stomped up the steps, he kicked down the door. He saw Alfred looking disapprovingly at him as he dried off a plate.  
"_Where is she?" _he snarled.  
"Master Jason, she isn't here-" Alfred started and Red Hood cocked a gun to his forehead.  
"_You are the only person in this mansion I don't want to kill. But if you don't tell me where she is I will reconsider my priorities." _he snarled.  
"Robin took her to the Gotham public park." Alfred said calmly, as if he had a gun pointed to his forehead everyday. Red Hood pulled the gun back and said:  
"Sorry Alfred."  
"It's quite alright Master Jason. Please hurry up and get her out of the park before she catches a chill."  
Red Hood nodded and put the door back, and he jumped on his motorcycle and took off. Alfred wiped his brow and continued with the dishes.

* * *

Robin was impatiently waiting for Red Hood to show up. Mercy stirred and moaned as she got into a sitting position. Batman and Robin were behind her, at a safe distance mind you. Red Hood drove up and contemplated shooting them all down. Mercy was unharmed, with the exception of the big red mark on her face. He walked up toward her and completely ignoring the two people behind her he cut her bonds and she kissed him, hard. He kissed her back. And they stayed like that, moving some. For 67 seconds. Robin coughed and Batman stared. They pulled out of the kiss and the tops of Mercy's cheeks went a light shade of pink. He helped her onto the bike and he turned to face the two heroes.  
"_If you touch her again I will kill you, I swear on her life." _he snarled. Satisfied he got on the bike and took off into the night.  
"What was _that_?" Robin asked, dumbfounded. "Why didn't he attack? I expected a warning shot at least!"  
"Thats love." Batman said simply and he walked to the Batmobile.  
_R&R!_


	9. Visiting

I wasn't mad at him as we walked back up to the apartment. I couldn't be, he looked so _mad _at himself. He collapsed on the couch and I took off his helmet, and then his mask. Then I kissed his forehead, he wrapped his arms around me and we stayed in each others arms for a while. We couldn't live without each other now. That was obvious. He had given up a chance to take down Batman and Demon Kid and hadn't, because of _me. _True, they should've been changing to a different safe house, but they sat there. After what might have been hours, days, weeks he looked at her, he didn't need to say anything. It was in his eyes.  
"We need to change safe houses." he whispered. They got up and started packing, they didn't speak as they collected all evidence of their stay. Jason packed the bags in the car(he had refused to get rid of the Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4, which meant he had some shred of normality in him left, she didn't mind.)  
As long as he didn't drive around like a jackass saying:  
"I'M RED HOOD AND I'VE GOT A BADASS SPORTS CAR!"  
Which surprisingly he had not done. They climbed in, she kicked her feet up on the dashboard and Jason revved the engine. If I hadn't glanced out of my rear view mirror, I wouldn't have seen Nightwing watching us from the top of the apartment building. I rolled down my window in the now pouring rain and made a peace sign. I knew he saw, because he made one back and vanished.  
"Who were you peacing out at?" Jason asked as he looked behind him.  
"Oh, no one important." she said, rolling up her window and searched her ipod for a song. She finally chose: _**Wasteland, Sounds Under Radio. **_  
"_**This painted house. There's no way out. This lonely couch. Is waiting for you. There's a hole in space. But I can't wait. You're stealing the scene. It's all that you've been. Does it help you get by. But this all will start. This all will start. But this all will start. This all. You fade out from stereo. Headlights stream their afterglow. Your soft weight always let me know that. The highway stretches out. A wasteland ocean I can't forget. Pacific tides can't help me see you again." **_  
Jason didn't drive around like a crazy person today, he didn't even go that far above the speed limit as they drove to their spare safe house. She made Jason get the bags out the car as she opened the loft door, it was bigger than the first apartment. It had ballistic proof glass, kevlar blinds, gun cabinet that covered the wall, and Jason's favorite part a king sized bed.  
"Now you can't complain that you get claustrophobic if I pull you into bed." he teased her. She hit him with one of the pillows he had missed as she made the bed(Jason did the pillow cases.)  
"I know you are going to complain when I ignore you all night." she snapped playfully back at him. They loaded the closet back up, and then the gun cabinet. They had an arguement over where the steyr HS.50 should go. Finally deciding on the smack dab middle. Thorne took a shower first, she had been forced to the corner of the shower until the hot water kicked in(A.N. Has that ever happened to you?! It has to me!) She had just gotten into her necessities and stolen one of Jason's shirts and a pair of her athletic shorts, grabbed a Nancy Drew novel she had 'borrowed' from the library, without checking it out, clambered into bed and was on the fourth chapter, when Jason came out of the shower.  
"I didn't have to drag you kicking and screaming into bed." he said as he got dressed. She stuck her tongue out at him and said:  
"I don't scream."  
"You do scream, when you get mad at me. And something else?..." Jason said, slyly as he climbed on top of her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. Jason closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her. He waited a moment and opened his eyes to see Thorne had vanished. He said some choice swear words and very disgruntled walked into the kitchen to see Thorne slyly opening a Chobani, they had picked up groceries on the way there. Well, more like Jason waited in the car as she picked up the basic foods. She was smiling as she skipped out of the combined kitchen and dining room. Flipped onto the couch and it made a poof as she leaned forward and turned on the TV. But Jason wasn't giving up that easily. He moved towards her with a lustful and maniac look in his eyes. Her eyes widened as her amber eyes as his met hers. She gulped and moved her yogurt to a safe distance as he climbed on top of her again.  
"Lets try this again." he said, huskily. She rolled her eyes and reached over to the lamp and flicked out the light.

* * *

Red Hood woke up at noon and knew what day it was, he hated today, it was the day he 'died'. Jason dropped back in bed and Thorne kissed his forehead and whispered:  
"I have some important things to do. Don't drink until I get back okay?"  
He nodded and flipped his face onto the pillows.  
She brought back a bouquet of 11 roses, which she had been told by the flower lady assured the recipient they are truly and deeply lovedthree in lavender for love at first sight, three in black for death and farewell, two in dark pink for Appreciation and Gratitude and "Thank You", finally three in red for Courage and Respect and Sincere Love. She was wearing her domino mask and a T by Alexander Wang knit plum sweater, Halston Heritage double breasted trench coat, DAY Birger et Mikkelsen dark skinny leg jeans, brown All Saints vintage boots, and a warm Cable knit scarf. She drove to the graveyard and shut the door behind her as she felt the rain drops hit her. She walked to the grave of the day and started her speech:  
"Well I know no ones in there. But... I just have to say this to you Jason. I loved you when I first saw you, I saw you one time, leaving my dads shop and I took a picture. It was in my dresser under my camis for years. I always admired you. Then when my dad died and I was stranded, you saved me. I can't thank you enough." she felt the tears fall as she got down on her knees. "I love you Jason Peter Todd, no matter how much shit you get me into. I was chased around by Batman, I drank my first glass of champagne, I shot four policemen and threatened Barbara Gordon, I kicked Robin's ass, I had sex for the first time, I stole a nerve gas, I drove a badass sports car 200mph., and I was kidnapped by Batman. But goddammit all I still love you. I love you so fucking much. No matter what Batman will try to do to stop it. He has his reasons I know, its not that he wants us to be miserable... I think... Now I know you don't like flowers. But I don't think you would have liked a teddy bear more though."  
It was pouring now, her blonde hair was soaked as she stood up and dropped the bouquet onto the grave and turned to face Batman. She couldn't breathe as he passed her and faced the grave.  
"Do you love him?" he asked her.  
"Yes, with all my heart. I would die for him a billion times." she said, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks.  
He didn't say anything back to her as they stood next to each other, they watched the gravestone for a while longer. She wiped the bottom of her mask and turned away. She had walked two steps when Batman turned around and said:  
"Thank you."  
She nodded and walked to the car.  
Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin and Batgirl appeared next to Batman as they watched her get into the car and drive off.  
"Batman, I think we were wrong about them." Nightwing said. Batman said nothing as they stood in the pouring rain, and paid their respects to Jason Todd. Second Robin, the one who liked the cars, women, neapolitan ice cream, the color green and the thrill of being Robin.  
_I cried when I made this chapter. I really did. R&R!_


	10. Game Change

I wasn't mad at him as we walked back up to the apartment. I couldn't be, he looked so _mad _at himself. He collapsed on the couch and I took off his helmet, and then his mask. Then I kissed his forehead, he wrapped his arms around me and we stayed in each others arms for a while. We couldn't live without each other now. That was obvious. He had given up a chance to take down Batman and Demon Kid and hadn't, because of _me. _True, they should've been changing to a different safe house, but they sat there. After what might have been hours, days, weeks he looked at her, he didn't need to say anything. It was in his eyes.  
"We need to change safe houses." he whispered. They got up and started packing, they didn't speak as they collected all evidence of their stay. Jason packed the bags in the car(he had refused to get rid of the Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4, which meant he had some shred of normality in him left, she didn't mind.)  
As long as he didn't drive around like a jackass saying:  
"I'M RED HOOD AND I'VE GOT A BADASS SPORTS CAR!"  
Which surprisingly he had not done. They climbed in, she kicked her feet up on the dashboard and Jason revved the engine. If I hadn't glanced out of my rear view mirror, I wouldn't have seen Nightwing watching us from the top of the apartment building. I rolled down my window in the now pouring rain and made a peace sign. I knew he saw, because he made one back and vanished.  
"Who were you peacing out at?" Jason asked as he looked behind him.  
"Oh, no one important." she said, rolling up her window and searched her ipod for a song. She finally chose: _**Wasteland, Sounds Under Radio. **_  
"_**This painted house. There's no way out. This lonely couch. Is waiting for you. There's a hole in space. But I can't wait. You're stealing the scene. It's all that you've been. Does it help you get by. But this all will start. This all will start. But this all will start. This all. You fade out from stereo. Headlights stream their afterglow. Your soft weight always let me know that. The highway stretches out. A wasteland ocean I can't forget. Pacific tides can't help me see you again." **_  
Jason didn't drive around like a crazy person today, he didn't even go that far above the speed limit as they drove to their spare safe house. She made Jason get the bags out the car as she opened the loft door, it was bigger than the first apartment. It had ballistic proof glass, kevlar blinds, gun cabinet that covered the wall, and Jason's favorite part a king sized bed.  
"Now you can't complain that you get claustrophobic if I pull you into bed." he teased her. She hit him with one of the pillows he had missed as she made the bed(Jason did the pillow cases.)  
"I know you are going to complain when I ignore you all night." she snapped playfully back at him. They loaded the closet back up, and then the gun cabinet. They had an arguement over where the steyr HS.50 should go. Finally deciding on the smack dab middle. Thorne took a shower first, she had been forced to the corner of the shower until the hot water kicked in(A.N. Has that ever happened to you?! It has to me!) She had just gotten into her necessities and stolen one of Jason's shirts and a pair of her athletic shorts, grabbed a Nancy Drew novel she had 'borrowed' from the library, without checking it out, clambered into bed and was on the fourth chapter, when Jason came out of the shower.  
"I didn't have to drag you kicking and screaming into bed." he said as he got dressed. She stuck her tongue out at him and said:  
"I don't scream."  
"You do scream, when you get mad at me. And something else?..." Jason said, slyly as he climbed on top of her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. Jason closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her. He waited a moment and opened his eyes to see Thorne had vanished. He said some choice swear words and very disgruntled walked into the kitchen to see Thorne slyly opening a Chobani, they had picked up groceries on the way there. Well, more like Jason waited in the car as she picked up the basic foods. She was smiling as she skipped out of the combined kitchen and dining room. Flipped onto the couch and it made a poof as she leaned forward and turned on the TV. But Jason wasn't giving up that easily. He moved towards her with a lustful and maniac look in his eyes. Her eyes widened as her amber eyes as his met hers. She gulped and moved her yogurt to a safe distance as he climbed on top of her again.  
"Lets try this again." he said, huskily. She rolled her eyes and reached over to the lamp and flicked out the light.

* * *

Red Hood woke up at noon and knew what day it was, he hated today, it was the day he 'died'. Jason dropped back in bed and Thorne kissed his forehead and whispered:  
"I have some important things to do. Don't drink until I get back okay?"  
He nodded and flipped his face onto the pillows.  
She brought back a bouquet of 11 roses, which she had been told by the flower lady assured the recipient they are truly and deeply lovedthree in lavender for love at first sight, three in black for death and farewell, two in dark pink for Appreciation and Gratitude and "Thank You", finally three in red for Courage and Respect and Sincere Love. She was wearing her domino mask and a T by Alexander Wang knit plum sweater, Halston Heritage double breasted trench coat, DAY Birger et Mikkelsen dark skinny leg jeans, brown All Saints vintage boots, and a warm Cable knit scarf. She drove to the graveyard and shut the door behind her as she felt the rain drops hit her. She walked to the grave of the day and started her speech:  
"Well I know no ones in there. But... I just have to say this to you Jason. I loved you when I first saw you, I saw you one time, leaving my dads shop and I took a picture. It was in my dresser under my camis for years. I always admired you. Then when my dad died and I was stranded, you saved me. I can't thank you enough." she felt the tears fall as she got down on her knees. "I love you Jason Peter Todd, no matter how much shit you get me into. I was chased around by Batman, I drank my first glass of champagne, I shot four policemen and threatened Barbara Gordon, I kicked Robin's ass, I had sex for the first time, I stole a nerve gas, I drove a badass sports car 200mph., and I was kidnapped by Batman. But goddammit all I still love you. I love you so fucking much. No matter what Batman will try to do to stop it. He has his reasons I know, its not that he wants us to be miserable... I think... Now I know you don't like flowers. But I don't think you would have liked a teddy bear more though."  
It was pouring now, her blonde hair was soaked as she stood up and dropped the bouquet onto the grave and turned to face Batman. She couldn't breathe as he passed her and faced the grave.  
"Do you love him?" he asked her.  
"Yes, with all my heart. I would die for him a billion times." she said, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks.  
He didn't say anything back to her as they stood next to each other, they watched the gravestone for a while longer. She wiped the bottom of her mask and turned away. She had walked two steps when Batman turned around and said:  
"Thank you."  
She nodded and walked to the car.  
Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin and Batgirl appeared next to Batman as they watched her get into the car and drive off.  
"Batman, I think we were wrong about them." Nightwing said. Batman said nothing as they stood in the pouring rain, and paid their respects to Jason Todd. Second Robin, the one who liked the cars, women, neapolitan ice cream, the color green and the thrill of being Robin.  
_I cried when I made this chapter. I really did. R&R!_


	11. Orgins

"So we are going to Istanbul." Thorne asked for the four hundredth time as she took off her helmet, letting her hair out of it's ponytail.  
"If you ask me one more time-" Jason said through his teeth.  
She smiled and then said, "But they drive on the wrong side of the road!"  
Jason took in a deep, steadying breath, then said, "We won't be driving, Alfred will."  
She made the same face she had made when she had been forced to move Killer Croc's body. One of pure disgust. She then said, "We have to go with Saint Batman and his girl scout troop?"  
"Good one." Jason said as he put his guns back up.  
She followed him into the kitchen and asked, "Is Alfred the one that sent that sent over your birthday cake?"  
"Yes."  
"Love that guy, told Damian off for me."

* * *

She didn't know how, but she had ended up in the car with Bruce, but she did. Maybe it was about last night's mission.  
"Why did you make Robin and Red Robin stay at the hotel?"  
"I didn't think they could handle it." Bruce said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"It's complicated." Bruce said, gripping the wheel tightly.  
"I guess no one warned them about Saint Bruce." she said.  
Bruce slammed on the break. The car stopped abruptly and he turned around and said. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
She sighed and said, "It's how you operate. You're the only one who can handle the truth. You're the only one who knows the right thing to do. You're the only one who is expendable. You withhold information to keep them depended on you, but make their choices for them so they won't disappoint you."  
Bruce started the car again, not saying anything. She knew she had gotten him thinking.

* * *

She got dressed in a tight black Vince long tank, cropped dark green army material jacket, gray Current/Elliott skinny jeans, brown DAY Birger et Mikkelsen genuine leather belt, and dark brown leather lace up boots. She put on dark navy contacts and a short brown bob wig scribbled a note to Jason and silently left the hotel. Shutting the door tightly behind her.

* * *

Jason woke up to see a note:  
_Went to help a friend, don't worry. _  
_I love you, but stay out of my complimentary chocolates. _  
_~Thorne _  
He swore and got dressed. He threw open the door to see everyone else eating breakfast.  
"Where's Thorne?" Tim asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
"SHE'S GONE!" he exclaimed, throwing the letter on the table. They read it and Bruce started thinking.  
"Did she ever mention someone?" Alfred asked him, placing down a plate.  
Jason decided he couldn't think on an empty stomach, and dug in. They were silent as they dug into breakfast, thinking.

* * *

Thorne waited in the park, still holding the bag. The bag Kelly needed to get out, alive. She saw a woman with a head covering crouched in a bush. She moved towards her with her Beretta in hand. Suddenly the woman looked up and it wasn't her.  
She felt a knife against her throat and a voice that said, "Hand it over. now."  
"Kelly-" she started, but the knife was pushed closer to her skin. She slowly handed over the bag. Then she drew her Beretta and pointed it at her. "I'm coming with you, you need backup."  
Kelly scowled and she continued, "And you need a set of wheels."  
Kelly got in the car and Thorne threw her a disguise. Kelly reluctantly threw it on. Now she had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She then drove off into the traffic.

* * *

"I got something!" Tim shouted, Jason ran in and was followed by the rest of the Batfamily. He played a video:  
_**A pale dark brown-haired woman was being held at gunpoint by an officer, who was being followed by another. **_  
"_**Don't shoot!" the woman cried, holding her hands up. "Don't shoot!" **_  
_**When the officer got close enough, the woman took the gun and shot him. Then shot the other officer, got into the van they had driven and drove off. **_  
"What does this have to do with Thorne!" Jason snarled as Tim stopped the video.  
"This woman was on the same Navy Seal team as her father. They were best friends. On a mission she got caught trying to cross the border and was thrown in Turkish prison." Tim said, pulling up Kelly Resend's file.  
"So what you're saying is, Thorne is helping one of her father's friends break out of prison, and get across the border." Jason said, sliding his hand down his face. "Damn it Thorne!"  
"She's breaking the law." Bruce said, darkly.  
"Actually she isn't." Tim said, still typing "The prison was holding her illegally, the US is holding one of their own here."

* * *

They entered the packed train station.  
They were stopped by a Turkish officer who asked, "Senin kimliğini ve bilet görebilir miyim?"  
They pretended to be confused and Kelly said, in French, "Vite! Obtenez le dictionnaire!"  
Thorne opened the dictionary and searched. The officer brought over one of the workers and told him the problem.  
"I do not speak French, but do you speak english?" the worker asked, carefully.  
They smiled and nodded, Thorne babbled in a thick accent, "We are sorry for the inconvenience. But we got lost from our group... And here we are!"  
Kelly nodded and batted her eyelashes.  
"He asked you if he could see your ID and ticket." the worker said, his cheeks pink.  
"Oh!" the two women chorused. They showed their IDs and tickets. The guard nodded and walked off.  
"May I help you ladies carry your bags?" the worker asked. They nodded and giggled as they left for the train.  
As they left, a woman in a black suit said into a comm, "The target is moving."

* * *

Thorne and Kelly sat in their seats and were silent as the train passed over fields and forests.  
"We will be out of here before you know it." Thorne whispered.  
"He never stopped talking about you." Kelly said abruptly. "He loved you."  
Thorne felt a lump rise in her throat. "He's dead." she said, choking.  
Kelly stared unseeing for a moment and a tear slid down her face. But before a fluff moment could be passed a cell rang.  
Thorne cautiously answered it, "Yes?"  
"Thorne you have to get off the train, there is a pair of a man and woman in black suits with the same tattoo getting on the train just after you."  
"What does it look like?" Kelly said abruptly wiping the tear off her face.  
"Urr... A cross with a sorta squiggly thing behind it." Tim said.  
"Shit." Kelly said and she shut the phone off and tossed it out the window. "It's the Raziel's."  
"Who?" Thorne asked as she cocked her beretta.  
"A group that wants me very dead. We have to get off this train." Kelly said.  
They ran down to the end of the train and opened up the train car door to the next one, to find it locked. Kelly cursed.  
"We have tactical advantage." she finally said, "There is only one way out, and in."  
"But those people would be defenseless!" Thorne said.  
Kelly had an idea.

* * *

Jason was driving down the road, after the signal from a tracker he had placed in her necklace.  
'She's boarded a train.' he thought. He glanced at a cell he had stolen from a Radio Shack down the road. 'If I call her...'  
He picked up the phone and dialed her number. He waited ten rings when a voice said, "Hello?"  
"Thorne?" he asked.  
"Bal? Soran telefonda biri var-" the woman started, but Jason cut her off and contemplated throwing the phone out of the window.  
'Damn it Thorne.' Jason thought as he called Tim.  
"Hello?" Tim asked.  
"I need a fix on Thorne's location." Jason said.  
"Just called her. Kelly got really scared about a group, didn't catch a name." Tim said, typing quickly.  
"Can you trace the phone?" Jason asked, disbelieving at how calm Tim was about all of this.  
"No, they threw it out a window." Tim said, still typing and exclaimed, "Son of a bitch folded!"  
"Are you playing Poker?!" Jason exclaimed.  
"Chill Jason, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Here's the number" Tim said, then hung up. He saw the number and highlighted it. He drove faster as he raced to catch up with the train.

* * *

The partners moved towards the target but were almost trampled by a stampede of people. They moved towards the entrance to the dining cart. But had the guns hit out of their hands by the magazine's the disguised Thorne and disguised Kelly had smacked their hands with. The man took on Thorne as she avoided him by jumping from table to table and suddenly grabbing a bar up top and swinging her legs down on his skull. He clutched his head as he stumbled towards her and kicked the table out from under her, she hit the floor and grabbed his legs, bringing him down to the ground. Thorne and Kelly made a break for the next train car. Before the partners could advance, Thorne threw a push cart in front of door. They then ran out to the divider between the two train cars. Thorne locked it with a piece of pipe and got ready to jump.  
"You can't be serious." Kelly said. They exchanged looks and they jumped. They rolled onto the gravel and into a field. They got up and ran as fast as they could across it.


	12. Dead Drop

They were exhausted when they stopped outside a restaurant. Thorne was leaning against a car and breathing heavily. Kelly was resting on the bench outside it.  
"We need a new set of wheels." Kelly finally said, she grabbed her wig and said, "Maybe I can save this poor thing."  
Thorne nodded and waited outside the café.  
Kelly walked into the café and saw the bustling establishment, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, just as a very familiar woman walked in and stole some teen's phone.  
"I need to be assured that our deal will be fulfilled." the woman said.  
A man laughed and said, "Of course my dear Jackie. You kill the navy seal, and you will get everything we promise."  
"And the other one?" she asked.  
He was silent for a few moments then said, "Kill her too, we don't need witnesses."  
"Yes sir." the woman said. she walked out of the back exit just in time to see the other girl swipe the keys from a passing man. She waited for him to enter the café and she went to check up on Kelly. She stabbed one of the wheels and vanished into the crowded café again. Kelly and Thorne got into the car and drove off.

* * *

They had made it a few miles from the docks when the tire popped. Kelly swore and pulled the car to the side of the back road they had taken. It was surrounded by woods. They opened the trunk to find rope and a very questionable chocolate bar. Thorne noticed the tire had a hole in it.  
"I'll call my backup." Thorne said as she dialed a very familiar number.  
Jason cursed as he got a call. He answered it with a, "What the hell do you want now Tim?"  
"Love you too." a sarcastic voice said.  
He almost hit the gas pedal as he recognized the voice.  
"Thorne? What were you thinking?" he asked, he was furious and worried.  
"Listen, I'm on the side of the road with a flat tire and no spare. Can you trace my location?" Thorne asked, like she hadn't done anything wrong.  
"Yep!" another familiar voice said.  
"Tim! I'm going to finish what I started at the Titans Tower..." Jason warned.  
"Well Thorne unless you want to get ambushed, I suggest you start running. That group is heading your way-wait already there. Jason you are ten miles out, I suggest speeding up." Tim said, hanging up.  
Thorne swore as she hung up. Then she realized Kelly had drawn her pistol. She cock it but realized her magazine had been emptied.  
"I knew you were an imposter. You would never have used me to get your way, and the Kelly I know isn't as careless as you." Thorne said, drawing her Beretta and then said, "Get in the trunk."  
Kelly protested but to no avail and Thorne took the safety off and pointed it at her as she got in the trunk. Thorne slammed it down and took off into the woods. She had slowly walked to an agent and without warning, stabbed him in the chest. He coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. Thorne took his comm and stuck it in her ear and took off. She hid behind a tree as she spotted the woman who was flanked by two other agents.  
"That was a genius plan." one of the agents gushed. "Popping the tire like that."  
Thorne was stunned, then realized her mistake. She stepped on a branch and it cracked. The agents turned on her as she whirled around. They fired. Red Hood ran as fast as he could, but to no avail. She waited for the pain, but felt none. She was covered in blood. Kelly's blood. Jason shot the other agents as Kelly collapsed.  
"NOO!" Thorne screamed. She flipped Kelly over to see the bullet holes in her chest. Kelly smiled and took her last breath as her hand fell limply to her side. Thorne felt Red Hood's arms wrap around her, but the tears still fell. She screamed and sobbed, her father's best friend, she had betrayed his best friend, and him. Red Hood tried to pick her up but she snarled, still clutching Kelly's still warm, dead body. He had to throw her over his shoulder as she kicked and scratched. Red Robin entered the fray to save Red Hood's Jacket and ribs. She stopped kicking and cried. Red Robin picked up Kelly and carried her to the car. Red hood carried Thorne, still in disguise, back to the car.

* * *

"I called her an imposter." Thorne said. They had arrived back in Gotham a few days later. She was sitting by the fire in her Adidas black athletic shorts and tank, she was barefoot. Jason sat next to her and kissed her behind the ear. "I told her she was careless, and that she used me."  
"You didn't mean it." Jason said, pulling her into his lap. Her willowy form made it possible so that she could see over him.  
"I just wanted to help her... And I killed her." she whispered, she felt the tears in her eyes and looked up, trying to reverse the flow.  
"Thorne, you made a shitty mistake. But no one's perfect." Jason said, tilting her chin so that her amber eyes met his green ones. "Seriously."  
She just curled up to his chest and was half way asleep when the door opened. Jason pulled on his mask and then put Thorne's mask on her. She then stumbled up and cocked her Beretta. They saw Alfred walk into the kitchen and he began scrubbing the counters. They stared as he began cleaning the kitchen.  
"Umm... Alfred?" Red Hood asked.  
"Yes Master Jason?" Alfred asked as he dusted off the pots and pans.  
"What... What are you doing here? Does Bruce even know you are here?" Mercy asked.  
Then she saw the pound cake in the bag he had brought. She immediately sat Red Hood at the counter and she glanced at the bag pointedly. He immediately sat up straighter. They waited patiently as Alfred cleaned. He finally straightened up and reached in the bag.  
"For you Miss thorne." Alfred said handing her the cake. "It is you're favorite?"  
"Alfred, I love you." Thorne said as she took the cake and grabbed a fork. Alfred glared at her and Jason grabbed three plates and a knife. He handed them to Alfred and the elderly butler cut the cake up and they ate cake. Since Thorne had not eaten all day and she had just gotten back from patrol, she ate almost half of the cake. Jason and Alfred watched in amazement as she plowed through the cake.  
_R&R!_


	13. Consequences

Mercy was chained to a operation table, her eyes were wide behind her mask. The Scarecrow was smiling behind his mask.  
"Amazing, I don't think anyone has ever lasted this long... What do you think Batman?" Scarecrow asked the chained Batman, who had Red Hood, and Red Robin chained to a wall. Their mouths were duct taped, but Red Hood's curses could still be heard. Red Robin was struggling, his arms were bleeding because he had been ripping his skin on the chains. Batman was working on a escape plan but still glared at Scarecrow.  
Mercy fought a scream of pain as she clenched her fists so her nails dug into her skin. She knew she couldn't keep this up.  
_She felt the darkness compress on her lungs, she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. _  
She screamed, and screamed and screamed until her lungs and throat burned raw.  
_She was lying in bed, a hospital bed. _  
"_Thorne?" Jason asked, pulling his mask on. "We have to go." _  
_She tried to push herself up, but her arms wouldn't do it. She looked and saw her arms were just nubs, her legs were gone. _  
"_Your useless now!" Jason snarled. "I never loved you, you were just a weapon!" _  
Tears slid down her face, fast and hot.  
_Suddenly she was on her knees, on a concrete floor. _  
"_Useless..." Batman said, "And I thought you could be one of us." _  
"_Worthless." _  
"_Good for nothing." _  
"_It's inevitable." Jason said, cocking his gun and putting it to her forehead. "Good riddance." _  
Jason broke through the bonds and attacked the Scarecrow, Red Robin right behind him. Batman tried to inject the screaming and writhing in pain and terror.  
"Red Robin!" Batman said, "Help me hold her down."  
Red Robin was pulling Red hood off of the almost dead Scarecrow.  
"Red Hood!" Batman snapped, "Help me hold Mercy down!"  
Red Hood was pulled to his feet by Red Robin. His gloves dripping in blood, as red as rose. He helped Red Robin hold Mercy down as she continued to scream.  
When Batman injected the serum into Mercy she still continued to scream.  
"It's a new one..." the Scarecrow said, coughing and wheezing as he layed on the ground. "The old one won't work..."  
Red Hood kicked his boot into the Scarecrow's skull. He then picked up the still thrashing Mercy and kissed her forehead with difficulty.

* * *

Robin watched Batman carrying the tied up Mercy into the Batcave. He set her on the table and tied her hands and feet to the table. Red Hood watched as Mercy screamed, her voice cracking until her screams turned silent. She thrashed and cried as Batman tested her blood.  
"I think I've got it..." Batman said. He got to work.  
A few hours later he was holding a new syringe. He injected it into Mercy's neck.  
At the first minute nothing happened, then she calmed down, and then she slumped on the table.  
"Thorne..." Red Hood said, taking her out the bonds and into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"You should stay here." Batman said, "Crime Alley isn't good for her right now."

* * *

Thorne woke up, a IV in her arm and a drip giving her nutrients in the other. She sat up quickly and pushed the sheets off of her, the sun streamed through the huge window. She wiggled her toes and shook her hands.  
'Thank god!' she thought.  
"Miss Thorne?" a familiar voice asked. "Some water?"  
She nodded and drained the glass. Alfred filled it again and she was pretty sure when she finished Gotham was going to have a water shortage.  
"How is he Alfred?" she asked him.  
"He is doing surprisingly well." Alfred said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "He only threatened to kill Master Bruce thirty times in the past week, Master Dick only twenty, and Master Damian over forty, I lost count."  
"What about the Timster?" she asked.  
"Master Tim has been busy pulling Master Damian and Master Jason apart to have been insulted." Alfred said, pompously.  
She smiled and got up. Slowly walking out the door and moved around the mansion.  
Golly it was huge!  
She managed to hit a dead end three times, walked into a empty room twice and managed to trip on Damian on her way down the steps.  
"Hey!" he shouted, as he picked himself off the floor.  
"Sorry!" she said, helping him up.  
He looked at her in awe.  
"What? Did you really think I couldn't say sorry?" she demanded.  
"No, it's just... You look like... A girl..." he said, blushing.  
She blinked and looked down to see she was in a white nightgown with a soft lavender colored robe overtop.  
"Hey!" she said, realizing what he just said, "Was that a insult?"  
"Maybe!" he said, back to himself.  
"You little brat-" she started, reaching for him.  
"Thorne!"  
She jumped and turned to see Bruce Wayne AKA: crazy psychopath in a bat costume.  
"Jason wants to see you."  
She jumped away from Damian, who was rubbing his ears.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"The bedroom next to yours." he said.  
She almost ran up the stairs.  
"Father, was she always that..." Damian asked, trying to find the right word.  
"Pretty?" Bruce said.  
"No... Angelic..." Damian said. "She looks like a girl..."

* * *

Jason was sitting in his old room, (much to his displeasure.)  
"Jason?" a voice asked.  
He looked at her and almost flipped off the bed. She was wearing a knee length white nightgown, her blonde hair was down to her shoulders now, and she was smiling at him.  
"Thorne." he said, jumping out of his bed and pulling her into his arms.  
"I missed you." she said, kissing his chin and wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"You were only out for a week." he said, huskily as he kissed her behind her ear.  
"It was a long time for me." she said, kissing him.  
"Let me make it worth it." he said, slamming the door.

* * *

Damian looked up and said, "They have been quiet for far too long."  
Dick and Tim coughed, trying to cover up their rising laughs.  
Bruce shot them a bat glare.  
"What is it?" Damian demanded, "Tell me!"  
Tim said, "I think I need some air."  
He ran outside and started laughing, Dick was shaking and his mouth was in his napkin. Alfred was washing a plate with too much force. Bruce seemed to be unable to speak, or move.  
Suddenly Dick was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Tim was rolling on the ground outside. Bruce excused himself to go to work. Alfred was cleaning up the plate and smiling.  
Dick, Alfred and Tim sat at the table.  
"I remember when Timster was Robin and he cornered Batman by the Bat Signal and asked him where babies came from." Dick said, laughing at the memory.  
"Oh, and Commissioner Gordon was right there. Laughing his head off and I thought he had been hit by the Joker gas." Tim said, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

_About Three Weeks After... _  
Thorne swayed as she stood, then she sat back down, feeling really tired all of a sudden.  
"Miss. Thorne?" Alfred asked from the kitchen. "Could you get the AK-47 off the coffee table?"  
She got up and walked to the counter, as she picked up the AK-47 she dropped it and the room swayed, she lost her balance and hit the floor.  
"Miss. Thorne!" Alfred exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
"I'm fine." she said, "I just... I just got dizzy all of a sudden that's all."  
Alfred helped her on the couch, AK-47 forgotten.  
"I will get you some orange juice and a grilled cheese. You didn't eat breakfast." Alfred said, bustling to the kitchen.  
She smelled the food and felt nauseous, she ran to the bathroom and retched. She felt terrible.  
"Miss Thorne..." Alfred said, knocking on the bathroom door.  
Thorne was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.  
"Alfred... You can come in." she managed.  
Alfred came in and helped her clean off and into a bed.  
"Please rest Miss. Throne, Master Jason should be back from patrol shortly." Alfred said.  
She nodded.

* * *

Jason and Red Robin were having a small spat when Alfred appeared at the top of the steps.  
"Master Jason." Alfred said. "Miss Thorne is sick."  
Jason was up the stairs in a flash.  
He slid into the room to see her curled up like a cat on the bed, in restless sleep.  
"How- what-" Jason said, turning to Alfred.  
"She has been suffering from dizziness and nausea." Alfred said, "She just went to sleep an hour ago."

* * *

The dizziness, nausea, and fatigue didn't stop. Alfred was by her side every moment. As was Jason who when he wasn't training, or fighting crime, he was with her. Getting increasingly more worried every time he saw her.  
She stared at herself in the mirror about three weeks after, and knew she needed to see.  
"Alfred?" she asked, walking down the stairs.  
"Yes Miss Thorne?"  
"Alfred, I need you to be honest with me." she said, rubbing her fingers.  
"On my honor."  
"Do you think... Is it possible... Do you think I'm pregnant?"


	14. The Newest Addition

Alfred looked at her, she looked scared, almost terrified.  
"Why do you think you are with child miss Thorne?" Alfred asked her, passing her a cup of tea.  
She sat at the counter and said, "I've been getting sick about most foods, I get tired really easily, I get dizzy when I run or train. Isn't that some symptoms?"  
"Miss Thorne." Alfred said, setting his own cup of tea on the table. "Those symptoms could easily be a bug."  
"But I feel something Alfred!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Right here."  
She felt her rock hard stomach.  
"Miss Thorne there is only one way to know for sure." Alfred said. "We need to test your blood, that is the most sure way to know."  
She bit her lip and looked to the side.  
"But you don't want Master Jason to know yet do you?" Alfred said, sighing.  
"Alfred, I... I'm not even sure if I'm right... And I don't want Jason to get his hopes up too high or.." she said, trailing off.  
"Come Miss Thorne." Alfred said, "We have three hours."

* * *

Alfred and Thorne watched the screen of the Batcomputer with rapt attention.  
Throne wasn't quite sure how she felt, she knew a baby would put a lot of problems and strain on Jason and herself, and she wasn't quite sure how Batman would react. At this thought, she decided if she was indeed pregnant she and Jason(if he even wanted the baby). Would make tracks for California. And if it was negative she felt as if she would feel... empty...  
"Miss Thorne, I am sure Master Jason will be happy either way." Alfred said.  
"After he recovers from his heart attack maybe." Thorne said, imagining his face.  
The screen blinked and her heart fell out of her body and straight through the floor. Alfred's eyes widened.  
"I was right." Thorne said.  
She backed up and shook her head. Suddenly grabbing her helmet and jumping onto a motorcycle and taking off into the night.  
"MISS THORNE!" Alfred shouted after her.

* * *

Red Hood kicked a thug in the face and got his anger out on the others.  
"RED HOOD!" Nightwing yelled, pulling him off the dead thug. "Pull yourself together!"  
Red Hood shook out of his 'brothers' grip.  
'Why?' he thought, 'Thorne... Thorne's sick, she can't run, she can't train, and it's killing her. It's killing me, I have to watch...'  
"I know it's hard." Nightwing said, "But Batman will give us both hell for this."  
"I'm used to it." Red Hood said.  
He thought he saw a familiar motorcycle, but... Alfred wouldn't have let her out.

* * *

The Batfamily(Jason included), arrived in the Batcave. Tim was arguing with Damian and Jason. Batman noticed the screen and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
"Jason..." Batman said, pulling off his cowl.  
Jason looked at the screen and he would have sworn the earth had stopped spinning. Human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), a hormone produced by... No, no, no, no.  
"Jason!"  
"Dick he's hyperventilating. Jason, take deep calm breaths."  
'Oh, my girlfriend/partner in crime fighting is bearing my child. Did I mention the Joker escaped tonight(again!) Of course I can take deep calm breaths!'  
"Quick! Someone sedate him!"  
"Thorne?" Batman asked. "Where is she?"  
"She... She didn't take the news well Master Bruce... She left as soon as she found out, I tried contacting you a soon as she left."  
Jason shot up, too fast and his breathing became more ragged.  
"You mean she's in Gotham, pregnant, and the Joker is at large! The next thing your going to tell me is that the world is going to blow up!" Jason shouted. "I'm going to find her!"  
"I'm going with you!" Damian said, "Lord knows you will need my assistance!"  
"We need to go back out anyway." Tim said, pulling his fowl back over his head.  
Batman got in the Batmobile, followed by Robin. Red Hood took off and was followed by Nightwing and Red Robin cracked his knuckles and said, "Let's hack some traffic cameras."  
"I will start dinner. Would you like some cake master Tim?"  
"Yes Alfred."

Thorne didn't stop driving, all nausea and vertigo she left behind. True, she still had a headache, but she always had one usually.  
So she decided to kick some bad guy butt, more cautiously than usual.

"Do you think she'll do something stupid?" Robin asked over the comm. "Stupid?" Nightwing said, "No. Reckless and suicidal? Yes. S-"  
"We get it!" Red Hood shouted. "Now be quiet!"  
"Oh, guys... I think I found her." Red Robin said. "And what she is doing is... Taking on the Joker's henchmen."  
"Where. Is. She?" Red Hood asked.  
"Docks." Red Robin said.  
Red Hood sped past Nightwing's bike and took off for the docks.

"Owff!" she said, dodging a punch and deflected.  
"You bit-" the thug started, but Mercy slugged him, taking out the last one.  
"Oh look!" a familiar perky voice shouted.  
The half black half red pigtails of the woman that could drive her up the wall. Lord. When Jason had kidnapped her(for reasons she still didn't understand!) She had talked non stop and she was just cocking the gun when Joker had bombed the building.  
How he had expected to save his girlfriend that way still... Never mind.  
"Oh, hi." she said. "You escaped again?"  
Another hair ripping night, and her hormones would not help.  
"Yeah... Mr J didn't get out though."  
She blinked, Harley Quinn had escaped without the Joker? Next thing she would hear is Batman would start passing out free hugs!  
"You escaped, without the Joker." she said. "Why should I believe you?"  
Harley sighed and pulled out a tablet from her satchel and held it up. The Joker flitted onto the screen.  
"Hello Mercy-" the Joker started.  
"Cut to the chase Joker." Mercy cut him off.  
"Oh, well Harley dear-"  
Harley squealed and Mercy glared through her helmet.  
"-Is the only one needed for my new plot." Joker said.  
"And that is?"  
"Would it be funny if I told you?" Joker said, laughing hysterically.  
"Probably." she said.  
"I'll give you a hint." the Joker said. "You and me."  
"There is no you and me." Mercy said.  
"But there will be!" the Joker said, laughing. "As soon as that little pint you are carrying grows up!"  
She gaped.  
"Are you calling me fat?" she asked, clenching her fists.  
"Mista J, girls don't like it when you call em fat." Harley said wisly.  
"Harley, our little friend-"  
"Bite me." Mercy said.  
'_JASON! ANY DAY NOW!' _she thought.  
"-Is carrying Red Hood's baby!"  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Harley gushed. "Congrats!"  
"I'm not pregnant!" she shouted. "Why would you even _think_ that?"  
"You were defending your stomach when you fought my goons." the Joker shrugged.  
"I have a stomach bug!" she shouted. "Goddammit! I-"  
"Mista J, I think her hormones are acting up." Harley whispered.  
"That happens Harley dear." the Joker said sagely.  
"I DON'T HAVE HORMONES!" she shouted. "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"  
"Denial is the first step to madness." Joker said.  
"You would know." Red Hood said, shooting the tablet.  
Harley screamed and ran.


	15. Shadow Walkers

_Mistah J!" A female voice shouted, it was Harley Quinn. Or so it seemed. Something was off about her facial structure and her hair wasn't a bleach blonde. She was bouncing a baby in the air. The baby had a bit of light red hair and was screaming like it was being tortured. "Trivia is havin a colic!" _

_"How's Jinx?" Joker asked her, wincing as he looking up from his desk of plans. _

_"Asleep I think." She said, pulling off her mask and revealing amber eyes. She leaned over to the Joker and their lips met... _

Jason Todd shot out of bed. He was covered in cold sweat and was breathing like he had run a mile. Thorne was in a deep sleep. He touched her pregnant stomach lightly so as not to wake her.

'I wonder... If Thorne wasn't giving me hell over not finding out the gender I would've figured it was a girl... But what if it _is _twins!'

He shuddered. _Two_ raging, screaming, crying mini Thorne's. As if he didn't have enough nightmares already.

"Blueberries..." Thorne complained in her sleep. Her long blonde hair splayed across the pillows.

He layed back down and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Get up!"

Thorne rolled on her spine to see a disgruntled Damian kicking the Mattress. He had successfully managed to break his nose, _again, _last night. He had complained so much as she helped fix his nose she had pulled his hair, hard. He had called her something that had set her hormones on _stand and kill _mode and she had tackled him, seven months pregnant and all across the Batcave. Red Hood and Red Robin were in hysterics while Batman pulled the two apart.

On her defense he had started it and she finished it. But at least his nose had been set right.

"I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, but realization set in and she pulled the covers way over her. "Damian..." She warned.

"You two disgust me!" Damian hissed, practically sprinting out the room and she heard his shouts of profanity and her and Jason's name from the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill that kid."

She had completely forgotten he was there. But was happy he was.

"I love how we can make him leave the room when he _thinks _we have-" Jason continued but was cut off by Alfred glaring at them from the door.

"We're up!" They both shouted, in pajamas.

* * *

"Thorne." Jason said, suddenly serious. (They had found a guest room without audio or video recording.)

"I know Jason." Thorne said, slightly exhausted. "But Bruce will have kittens _and_ cows when we suddenly disappear. And he will devote every brain cell into finding us."

"He won't find us." Jason said, "Besides. We told him and the others we weren't staying forever. And you can't keep covering for me while I'm working as Red Hood and _only _Red Hood."

"I know." She said, "Jason, we both know that both Batman and Bruce won't let us go on free will. He's been watching us like we are going to spontaneously combust."

"Not a bad cover..."

"Spontaneous combustion won't get us clear." Thorne said, rubbing her stomach and looking out the window. "I'm going to miss Alfred's cooking."

Jason let out a bark of laughter.

"But we have the Chinese guy." Jason said.

"You mean the one I had to flirt with but then realized he was paying more attention to _you._"

"I do make a excellent honey trap."

Outside the door Tim and Dick were listening attentively. They looked at each other and mouthed: _Bruce. _

* * *

"Miss Thorne." Alfred said, placing a saucer of tea and a slice of banana bread(a new craving) in front of her.

"I'm not hungry Alfred."

Four pairs of eyes were on her in an instant.

"Are you feeling alright miss Thorne?"

"I think she's about to flip."

"Maybe she's about to give birth?"

"It's only been six months."

"Oh... I knew that!"

"Sure Drake."

"Shut it Damian!"

"You two stop-"

_**"Quiet!" **_

Everyone shut up as Alfred raised his voice.

"Are you alright miss Thorne?" he repeated.

"Oh... I'm fine! Really!" she shook her head like a bobble head.

They didn't believe her. The babble broke out again.

"Stressed? I heard-"

"Maybe we should get more pillows?... I'll steal some from the other rooms..."

"Maybe we should move her outside?"

"I'm not a plant!" Thorne barked, "What I want is quiet!"

"I don't think they sell-"

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"Master Damian! One more use of profanity in my presence will result in soap!"

Damian muttered and complained as he stomped out the room.

"Well I better go get Jason and Bruce... God knows-"

Suddenly glass shattered and three knockout canisters flew through the window. Tim tried to pull Thorne out of the room but five well armed men took the delirious vigilantes down and moved up the stairs.

* * *

"Alfred!" Bruce Wayne shouted as he looked around the kitchen. "Alfred?"

Becoming increasingly concerned he searched the first floor.

"Tim?! Dick?! Damian!"

He heard a groan and saw Damian pulling himself off the floor. His nose had been re-broken and bruises were starting to appear on his arms and legs.

"What happened?!" Bruce demanded, checking his son for broken ribs.

"Some assassins jumped me." Damian said, swaying as Bruce smelled knockout gas. "First used the pellets then took me on in a fight. I think it was Mother."

Bruce stopped and said, "Why?"

"Because they fought like they were from The League." Damian said.

"Where are the others?"

Damian shrugged. Bruce walked carefully down the hall and Damian followed. They heard a rustle and saw a figure at the end of the hall. Damian drew a batarang and ran full tilt at the figure.

"Damian!" Bruce shouted, "Wait-"

"You little turd." the figure said as Damian tackled him. "Get offa me!"

"Jason?" Damian asked, rising off the swearing man. "Why are you alive?"

"Why am I alive..." Jason muttered, getting off the floor. "I just got back from my safe house. What the hell?"

"Damian says the League of Shadows attacked him."

"What's new?"

"Jason..." Bruce warned, "We need to find Dick, Tim, Alfred, _and _Thorne."

Jason started listening, he asked Damian, "How long ago?"

"Long enough for you to-"

"_Damian..._"

"Fine! Maybe an hour or so ago!" Damian huffed, crossing his arms.

"They could do a lot in an hour." Bruce thought out loud. "Why though? We haven't had contact with them for a year or so..."

"You know how the saying is-"

"_Jason." _

"Fine. Whatever bats, I'm saving Thorne. And if she's dead and those stupid idiots are alive. They will lose their trachea and their heads."

* * *

Thorne woke up in a dimly lit room, she was lying on a plain white bed. She instinctively scanned the room and grabbed a candlestick as a potential weapon. As if on cue the door opened revealing candlelit hall. Yep, underground.

"Miss. Thorne." he was 6' 4", had gray hair and green eyes. "If you would please put the candlestick down. We have much to discuss."


End file.
